Jordan Oliver
Jordan Oliver is a GTS Wrestler. HEEL History Oliver started out as a jobber in GTS, he was eventually pinned by Grim and was given the Loser Belt. However, a few days later, Oliver left a note and the belt in the ring, revealing he had left GTS and was abandoning the Loser Belt. Oliver returned about a year later at Giant Sack of Heat, facing off against his friend and tag team partner on the indies, Kid Christian, the match was for the GTS Intercontinental Championship which Christian had won just a few moments prior, however, Oliver was unsuccessful in winning the championship. A couple days later, Oliver competed against Jay Evans in a winning effort. A couple days after, Oliver competed against El Jefe Rojo, where he lost after a distraction from Jay Evans. Jordan was placed into an 8 man King of the Ring Dings Tournament with the winner receiving a shot at the GTS Championship held by Bruiser Bonifer, in the opening round, Oliver defeated JJ Adams. In the semi finals, Oliver faced Ellis Taylor in a winning effort. In the finals, Oliver faced Carpet Muncher in a winning effort after a distraction from Bruiser Bonifer, making Oliver the first King of the Ring Dings Tournament Winner. Later that day, Oliver faced Bonifer for the GTS Championship but was unsuccessful. Jordan later appeared in a fatal 4 way tag team match for the GTS Tag Team Championship held by The Beach Bums, Jordan Oliver teamed with the debuting Charlie Tiger against the team of JOB Security and Ellis Taylor and Griffin McCoy, in the match, The Beach Bums retained the titles. At No Money, another 4 way tag team match happened with 3 of the teams participating again and the Beach Bums replaced with the team of Ulfrick Strongclaw and TJ Blade, this time, the winners were JOB Security. A few weeks later, Oliver competed in a battle royal, in the match, he was the first person to score an elimination when he eliminated Charlie Tiger, however, Oliver was later eliminated himself. Days later, Oliver competed in a 6 man elimination match for the Junk in the Trunk briefcase held by Hollywood Hooligan, during the match, Oliver pinned GTS Hardcore Champion, Ace Marxman to become the new Hardcore Champion due to the Hardcore Title's 24/7 rules, however, he was soon pinned by Griffin McCoy and lost the title. On December 24th, Jordan participated in the 2017 Christmas Chaos Match, where picked he picked up a pin on Charlie Tiger, and unwrapped the GTS Intercontinental Championship, thus winning his first reign, but lost it 3 days later to Rhett Titus At gts superbrawl he pinned hardcore champ lance scaper to win the hardcore title but later lost it griffen mcoy.the next he was in a 3 way match for McCoys hardcore title in which he won with the help of a crooked ref. He lost it a few weeks later back to Griffin McCoy In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Disgusting (Double Knees to an opponent seated in the corner) ** German Suplex ** Modified Sharpshooter (SWF) * Signature Moves ** Cheeky Nandos Kick (Superkick to an opponent on the turnbuckles) - Adopted from Will Ospreay ** Ferrett Fly(GTS)/Spanish Fly (Indies) (Moonsault Side Slam) ** The Oliver Special ** The Undeniable Stunner ** The FINesse * Nicknames ** "The Young Shooter" ** "The Sensational 1" ** "The Finesse" Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) ** HWC Championship (1 Time) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (3 times) ** GTS Loser Championship (1 time) ** King of the Ring Dings Tournament Winner (2017) ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2017) - [http://grims-toy-show.wikia.com/wiki/ * Superstars of Wrestling Federation ** SWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * UWA Elite ** UWA Elite Tag Team Championship (1 time) - With Kid Christian ** UWA Elite Tag Team Combat Cup Winner (2017) - With Kid Christian ** UWA Year End Awards (1 time) *** UWA Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2017) * Other ** Heavyweight Wrestling Championship (1 time) * Combat Zone Wrestling * CZW Wired Championship (1 Time, Current) Category:Assholes Category:Male characters Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:Antagonists Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:UWA Elite Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2017) Category:HWC Champions Category:Non assholes